


two hearts

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, hehe i still love the word snuggling, not much else theyre just soft and need cuddles ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “i knew you would be here,” he says, and smiles. jaemin feels utterly embarrassed.





	two hearts

one heart beats by itself in a dark room. the body is asleep, the brain is alive and working. it’s around 3 am, but the thoughts don’t stop racing. jaemin is forced to stay awake with how fast his brain is juggling different ideas, regardless of how he tries to slow himself down. 

the body wakes up, the brain tells it to move. the brain tells it to go where it will feel safe.

a door cracks open, slowly. the floorboards creak with every step jaemin takes. he reaches the front door and the handle squeaks when he turns it, the door closes behind him with a soft click.

he walks across the empty road, only clad in pajamas and socks. the pavement is cold under his feet, the streetlights are off. the darkness doesn’t scare him, bugt it doesn’t make him tired, either.

he arrives at renjun’s home, he shoots him a text, “are u up?”. he sees that renjun has read it but he doesn’t respond, he hears the lock on the door click and the front door opens slightly. 

jaemin keeps his breath shallow. it catches in his throat a few times, and he lets the breaths out shakily. he finds it very hard to keep quiet when there’s so much on your mind.

“renjun,” jaemin speaks, heart thumping in his chest.

“i knew you would be here,” he says, and smiles. jaemin feels utterly embarrassed.

“what were you even doing up at 2 am?” jaemin asks, stepping inside the heated home. the skin not covered by his t-shirt touches the warm air and it gives him goosebumps.

“i was playing solitaire,” renjun chuckles, grabbing jaemin’s hand and leading him up the stairs to his room, “i could ask you the same thing.

jaemin squeezes the hand holding his, both hearts skip a beat.

“i can’t sleep, renjun, i tried so hard. i need to be with someone,” jaemin speaks the last part slow, whispers the syllables. they touch the air and dissipate, but renjun catches them before the sound dissolves.

renjun crawls into his bed, shifts to the opposite side. he opens his arms and allows the other body to climb in and take the empty spot. 

jaemin’s heart rate picks up. with the way he’s situated himself, his face is a mere few centimeters away from renjun’s.

they make eye contact, looking at each other through droopy eyelids and the heavy darkness. the breaths that leave their mouths meet in the middle and mix, filling the air around them. 

“i’m glad you came over,” renjun scoots closer, “i love cuddling with you."

somehow, their hands find each other. jaemin plays with renjun’s fingers, tangles their legs together, and soon enough their lips meet, bodies pressing impossibly close. the air around them becomes stuffy, the covers suffocate their bodies and allows their exposed skin to become damp with perspiration.

noses bump softly against each other, eyelashes brush each other’s cheeks. hands fall on necks and tongues meet. 

renjun pulls away, giggling softly before burying his face in jaemin’s neck. both of them shut their eyes, ready to get much needed rest.

two hearts beat together, under the thick covers of a bed. the bodies are asleep, the brains are asleep. but the hearts continue to work, beating in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmmm :-)
> 
> i keep posting a lot of short lil things just to fill up space ;;; i really wunna write sumn longer like a good ass fic capital F but idk what to go off of :'( i dont have any prompts or anything so idk how to start unnnghghghh
> 
> as per usual i watch movies when i write and this time it was scream 2 lol its taken off of netflix oct 1 so i have to watch the whole series again
> 
> twt is @slutsicheng and tumblr is @yesu-ng as per usual come Holla At Ya Girl ! ok mwah byeee


End file.
